Morgan's Second Year
by moonshadow427
Summary: Yet again i'm going back and writing Morgan's second year of Hogwarts, for those who don't know, Morgan is my Character from my Harry Potter on-going series starting with the Black Fox, read and enjoy! one-shot


Year two!

Here's Morgan's Second year in Hogwarts, I know probably no one cares about this but I find them amusing to write so…I'M GUNNA WRITE THEM ANYWAY! I don't own Harry Potter (duh) and…REVIEW!

Uh….START!

Summer…I don't get why people enjoy it, I really don't. Over the school year I looked nice, my hair was shiny, my skin was clean and now I was bruised, I had a huge gash on my collar bone and my hair was ratty and dirty. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts NOW! The only difference between this year and last year was I got a lot more food and I got a light in my attic now since I could easily threaten my family with my wand, yes, they knew I could use magic but they didn't know I wasn't allowed to outside of school. Of course that back fired spectacularly the first time, my adopted father threw a vase at me…that's where the gash came from, but I managed to make it seem like I used magic and cursed them by setting out a trip line. My adopted brother is stupid to notice it and trips over it every time, so they think I put a tripping curse on that area, it was pretty funny though.

About two months before school started again I got a letter from the school, telling me the books I would need for the next year. I frowned and stroked the head of the owl that had brought me the letter before letting it go, I didn't know how to _get_ to Diagon alley from here by myself, my adopted family would never take me.

My answer came quick enough, like last year there was a knock on the door and my adoptive father screamed at me to come down. I sighed and kept a firm grip on my wand, slinking downstairs, eyes flashing carefully to the large man glaring down at me.

"You took her last year, why'd she come back?!" he shouted at whoever was at the door.

"This is her home…is it not?" I perked up at once, I knew that voice! I peeked around 'Father' and beamed,

"Hi Professor Snape!' I greeted. He nodded his greeting back at me, glaring at the larger man.

"She will return here every year, less she finds another place to stay." He explained slowly, as if talking to someone of much lesser intelligence.

Father grunted and glared down at me, "Go get your stuff wrench." He spat. I dipped my head, turned, and sprinted upstairs.

"KEEP…IT…DOWN!" my adopted sister, Kayla, screeched. I rolled my eyes and went to the attic, taking Nevarea's empty cage (she's been gone for a while, not too sure where she went) and threw my things in my trunk, lugging them both downstairs quickly.

The two men were still at the door, 'Father' was glaring at Snape while the head Slytherin was simply giving him that bored look that scared so many people.

"Took you long enough! Out!" 'Father' shoved me forward, so I tripped but managed to stay upright, dragging my trunk behind me.

"Yah, see yuh next summer." I grumbled and followed after the Professor.

"You will be staying in the same place as last year." He informed me. I nodded, curious how I was going to get there. He held his arm out. I blinked and looked from his arm to him curiously.

"Take it." I fidgeted and grabbed him arm just as he turned on the spot. With a loud crack it felt like I was being squeezed through a small tube, I couldn't breathe. We landed and I stumbled, letting go of his arm. I groaned and shook my head.

"That was _not_ fun." I grumbled. He didn't answer, walking forward. I groaned again and followed after him. Once again he led me to the Inn, told me where my room was…and left.

I rolled my eyes and went to take a shower. I had to carefully clean the gash on my shoulder, it didn't look right…I think it was close to getting infected. I had to bite my tongue while I cleaned it and then carefully wrapped it with bandaged I made from shredding a sheet. I deemed it satisfactory and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep quickly.

The next day I went out to Diagon Alley, mostly to get my things. Of course as soon as I walked in the alley I got distracted by some of the side streets I never explored before. I wandered through the back streets, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, they were all slightly creepy but the things in the stores were all interesting, it was all based on the dark arts, but it was cool nonetheless.

After about thirty minutes of wandering around in the back roads of Diagon Alley I decided to start heading back, so I turned down a random street and basically ran into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" I squeaked at once, backing up and dipping my head.

"Watch it!" the other person shouted at the same time. I froze, I knew that voice…my head snapped up and I sighed,

"Malfoy." I greeted unenthusiastically.

"Vulpes?! What are you doing back here?" he spat. I shrugged and looked to the older man behind him, I didn't like Draco Malfoy, at all, but I couldn't be rude to an adult.

"Pardon my rudeness sir, I'm—"

"Morgan Vulpes…yes I've heard of you." He drawled, looking at me piercingly before turning to his son, who looked shocked, probably at my politeness. "Let's go Draco." He commanded. I stepped out of the way and continued back towards Diagon alley. I risked a glance back at the family of two, frowning slightly before continuing on.

I finally made it back to the rest of Diagon alley and turned towards Gringots, pulling out my list. I walked in and got to go down to my vault, gathering a good amount of money again before heading out. As I did I noticed the messy hair of a particular Gryffindor girl. I smiled and called out to her.

"Hermione!" I called. She turned and smiled,

"Morgan! It's so good to see you!" she gushed.

"You too! Have you had a nice summer?" I asked as we started walking towards the exit.

"Oh yes! I'm already done with all of my work, what about you?" I nodded,

"Yes, I have a lot of time at my house, I got my work done fast." I said with a small smile. We came out of the door and I saw the huge form of Hagrid, the smaller form of Harry next to him.

"Look! It's Harry!" I pointed him out to Hermione who beamed.

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" she called, waving. She ran down the marble steps we were standing on to greet him. I jogged after her, coming in halfway through her happy rant.

"I need to find the Weasleys." He said, glancing around, his glasses broken and strewn over his face. I casually sniffed the air, no one noticed me but I looked over to where I found the scents of Fred and George,

"They're right there." I said, pointing in the direction the scent was coming from. They both spun around, facing the five men/ boys running towards us.

"Hey! You found our apprentice too!" Fred and George crowed when they saw me. I smiled at them.

"Hey to you two too." I said, making a face at that weird sentence.

"Where'd you turn up Harry?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley." He muttered. I frowned,

"Is that what you call that place with all the Dark Arts stuff?" I asked innocently. "Because if it is I think I just spent about an hour wandering around there."

"_Excellent_!" Fred and George laughed,

"We're not allowed to go in there." Ron said enviously.

"Fir good reason!" Hagrid grumbled. I blinked,

"Why? It wasn't that bad, the people were just a little sketchy…well a lot sketchy. I saw Malfoy and his father." I said instead as everyone looked at me strangely.

"Me too, I saw him in Borgin and Burkes." Harry piped up.

"Did he buy anything?" Mr. Weasley jumped on Harry's sentence.

"No, he was selling." Harry muttered.

"So he's worried…good." He said victoriously, he was immediately shot down by his wife, saying that family was bad news. I frowned slightly, sure I didn't like them but _still_.

They all turned back to Gringotts I waved,

"I already went in, I'll meet you guys at Flourish and Blotts." I said and walked off, heading around looking for anything that would interest me. Part of me was tempted to go back to Knockturn alley but with all the money I had I think I'd get mugged. So instead I got a simple vanilla ice cream and continued wandering, looking into the store windows, pausing to look at the Quidditch items like most other kids, I could try out this year, that would be great to make it on the team. Then went into the joke store knowing I would be able to find something fun in there.

I looked around, their stock was severely lacking, there _really _needed to be a better joke shop in here. As I looked around I heard three voices come into the door as well as three scents to match that I knew. I looked up and smiled slightly before continuing to look over the invisible sticky web that spread over a door, it was almost impossible to cut through.

"Good choice…but this is better." Fred said from right next to me ear, holding out a little box. I looked at it and smirked, it attached to a person then the wall and acted like a bungee cord, allowing them to walk for a while then snap them back to the wall.

"That's amazing!" I laughed and kept it, looking at the other things. He, George and Lee Jordan were stocking up on their favorite brand of fireworks as well as anything else, giving me tips in turn if the product was crap or not.

An hour later my little bag was full of fun gag toys and we were on our way to the book store. We slipped in and I went to get my books, there was a huge line I saw led to some bloke named Gilderoy Lockheart, he was signing a bunch of books, totally soaking up all the attention. Without meaning to my lip curled up in disgust and my eyes flashed, I hated those kind of fake looking people who absolutely _loved _attention, they would do anything to get it. _Blech_.

I got my books and maneuvered to the check-out counter, paying for my books, hoping to get out quickly. Did that happen? Noooo.

"—Harry Potter?!" I groaned at the crowd parted and Harry was ripped from the depths, Lockheart holding his arm. I missed most of what was being said but I _did_ catch that the annoyingly blonde guy in the front was out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"We have that _idiot_ as a teacher?!" I hissed quietly to myself before heading towards the Weasley family.

Before I knew what was happening I basically tripped over two people (they looked like adults) fighting, both of them falling onto a bookshelf in the middle of the store. I yelped and jumped back. I watched worriedly, trying to figure out who it was, I saw blonde hair and red hair…Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley. My eyes flashed to my left, noticing the younger Malfoy looking shocked. I stepped forward, stupidly intent on breaking it up when Hagrid came and dragged them apart. Mr. Weasley was bleeding from the lip and Mr. Malfoy had gotten hit in the eye, I think by a book.

The Malfoy family stalked out after Mr. Malfoy tossed a beat up book at Ginny. I looked after them worriedly before back at the Weasley family. We headed back to the Leakey Cauldron where I said good bye and went back up to my room, packing all my things away before going to sleep.

Summer Vacation was over before I knew it and I was happy to be heading back to Hogwarts. Snape got me to the train station before leaving (_again). _I got on and found a compartment, sitting down with Nevarea, she had come back the day after I went to Diagon alley.

Amanda found me in the compartment and greeted me with hugs and smiles, I laughed and hugged her back, I still wasn't a very huggy person but for her I made an exception.

After a while Ayla and Zane joined me us as well, Nott and Blaise drifted in and out to say hi. I noticed Hermione running up and down the aisle a few times, looking worried but I didn't ask why. The treat cart came by and I got a little something, not that hungry.

However much longer later we pulled into the station and took a carriage up to the school, already in our robes.

The sorting was basically uneventful, Ginny Weasley got put into Gryffindor, no surprise there, and no one interesting looking came into Slytherin, just the usual type of kids. The only weird thing is as soon as we were allowed to talk a rumor spread around. A rumor that Harry and Ron were going to get _expelled _because they had _flown_ to school in some random car! The reaction based on each house table was drastic. In Gryffindor everyone looked horrified and scared, in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw they just laughed, thinking it was ridiculous while in Slytherin everyone was ecstatic and _really _hopeful.

After we ate and Dumbledore gave his usual (and slightly strange) speech we went down to the common room.

The next morning was…loud. That's the only word I could think to describe it. Ron got a howler from his mother, proving that he and Harry actually _did _come to school in a flying car. As soon as it was over a good amount of Slytherins laughed and I almost did too, he looked so embarrassed, basically hiding under the table, I didn't mean to be rude but it _was_ funny.

Soon after Professor Snape came around and handed out schedules, we had double transfiguration with Ravenclaw first. We were supposed to be transfiguring a beadle into a button, I had forgotten a good amount of what I was supposed to know over the summer but after a few fail attempts I got it to cooperate with me.

After transfiguration we went to Herbology where we had to pull mandrakes from the soil, from the scent of them they were still seedlings, Professor Sprout proved I was right. After class we all went down to wash off before heading to lunch. On my way to the Slytherin table I stopped by the Gryffindor table to talk to my friends, though I got a lot of shocked glances, a few of the first years near-by started muttering about the fact that I must just be a stupid Slytherin and thought it was my table.

"I know this isn't the Slytherin table you little prats." I spat and stopped behind the golden trio, Ron was muttering about a broken wand and Hermione was showing off some of her perfect buttons she made in Transfiguration.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi Morgan." Hermione said with a smile. "how's your classes been?" I nodded,

"Everything's fine, no…annoyances." I hinted, glancing up at the Slytherin table, a bunch of them were whispering and looking in my direction with narrowed eyes but I ignored them.

"Well that's good." Harry piped up.

"Oh yah, but since he's been so quiet it probably means he's been saving everything up for a big outburst later." I sighed and shook my head. "Well I'm hungry, I'm going to go face my house, I swear they're going to try to exorcise me of my niceness soon." I rolled my eyes and traipsed over, sitting down by Amanda and smiling before loading up my plate.

I couldn't have been more right about Malfoy's upcoming explosion. We were all heading towards DADA (the Gryffindors and Slytherins had it together) so I was walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was reading some book and I was talking with the boys about Quidditch when some little kid stopped in front of us with a camera. He took one look at me and inched away from me, eyeing the crest and tie warily.

"I'm not going to eat you kid, who are you?" I asked tiredly, NOT ALL SLYTHERINS ARE EVIL PEOPLE! Geez!

"I'm Colin Creevy, I'm a Gryffindor a-and I was wondering if I could get a picture with Harry…the _actual _Harry Potter! Do you think maybe one of your friends could take it?" the wind blew by me and I caught the scent I knew to match to Malfoy…_crap!_ "A-And then you could sign it maybe?" the little kid asked timidly. I groaned and shook my head, waiting.

"_Signed photos?! _You're giving out _signed photos_ Potter?!" Malfoy shouted with a smirk. I sighed,

"Seriously Malfoy? Do we have to go through this again? Must you _always_ be such an annoying prat?" I asked flatly, glaring at him. He just sneered at me and looked back to Harry.

"Everybody line up! Potter's giving out signed photos!" he continued anyway, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. I groaned again as Harry tensed up angrily, stepping forward, moving Colin out of the way and tried to stop this fight from happening _before_ it happened.

But could I _possibly _stop a fight between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter? NO!

Lockheart could however and came over and swept Harry away after Colin got a picture of both of them, leaving the rest of us just standing there, Malfoy and his gang were laughing, Colin looked like he was going to faint, Hermione was blushing slightly and Ron and I were just staring after our friend sympathetically, though I think Ron was partially tempted to attack Malfoy again but I steered him away, towards class.

I claimed a spot in the very back, not wanting to be anywhere _near_ our teacher, but I seemed to be the only girl who had the same idea, even Parkinson and Amanda, who I knew both had a crush on Malfoy, sat together near the front of the room so they would be closer to the blonde teacher. Two minutes in we had a quiz, I found myself staring at the questions blankly, trying to gauge if this was a joke or not but after five minutes when he hadn't laughed and took the test back I had to start making up answers.

It turns out that only Hermione had a good enough memory to actually get all the answers correct and most of the girls were pining for him to look at them while I just sat in the back, lying my chin on my arms on the desk.

"Not trying to catch Lockheart's attention like everyone else?" someone sneered. I glanced over at him lazily, annoyed that, since most of the girls took the front seats, I was stuck next to Malfoy.

"Why would I _want_ to? He's just a fake attention seeking git." I sighed before looking back to the front of the room, Lockheart was leading up to some big reveal of some creature that I scented to be a freaking _pixie_.

Let's just say as soon as that bell rang I was _gone. _

Over the next few days I heard a lot in the common room about the Quidditch team. I decided to try out, just because I wanted to, I liked flying, it was exhilarating.

The practice was on Wednesday, we were looking for a new seeker and chaser, I was trying out for chaser. I walked down to the pitch, annoyed I was going to have to get laughed at for using a school's broom and stomped out to stand with anyone else who was trying out, there were a few others in my year and I noticed Malfoy standing confidently in the Seeker's line.

I waited for our coach, Flint, to tell us what to do. The chasers had to dodge around the pitch multiple times where they tested our balance and reflexes then we went to the actually throwing part, I was doing the best if I do say so myself, I had the best reflexes and I had a good arm, I was also _very_ good at dodging but all the work pulled on my wound, making it reopen with a flash of pain.

After they finished our trials we were told to sit on the side and wait for the final results, so we got to watch the Seeker's try-outs. Malfoy did okay I guess…but I was more focused on trying to fix my gash.

"Okay! The team's decided and our new Seeker will be Draco Malfoy, and our new Chaser will be Morgan Vulpes. Don't give me that look! She was better than you!" he snapped at some other fifth year. I smiled happily and nodded my thanks.

After that we drifted off since it was getting too dark.

The following Friday Flint found me and told me there was going to be a team meeting since Malfoy's father had given the entire team a gift as a congrats to Malfoy meaning we all got fancy new brooms, it was _great_.

Saturday we were all told to get changed after breakfast, so I put on my nice emerald quidditch robes and set out to the pitch, I saw that there was figures dressed in scarlet already shooting around the pitch, making me mentally shake my head, this would be interesting. I was forced to stand behind my much taller teammates, next to Malfoy, as we walked but I noticed someone in the air point down at us followed by someone, I believe it was Wood, came swooping down, looking furious.

"I booked the pitch today! I booked it!" he snarled. I rolled my eyes,

"Drama queen much?" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh so you _do_ have a Slytherin streak to you!" Malfoy 'gasped' I glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy." He just snickered to himself.

"I have a special signed note from Professor Snape. '_I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today under the pretenses that they need to train both their new seeker and chaser.'_" Flint read off.

"You got a new chaser and seeker? Where?" Wood asked. I sighed and stepped forward with Malfoy, waving sheepishly as my Gryffindor friends, Fred and George were staring at me in open mouthed horror, like I just told them to follow the rules or something and Harry looked shocked.

"And _that_ is another reason why I wanted Vulpes." I heard Flint whisper to one of the other chasers, who grunted in agreement.

Malfoy went on and on, bragging about the new brooms his father bought him, I fidgeted, running my thumb over the smooth black wood of my own broom and avoided eye contact with the Gryffindor team, I noticed Hermione and Ron come over, they noticed me as well and had the same reaction, so _maybe_ trying out for the team wasn't my _best _idea…

"At least no one in Gryffindor had to buy their way in, they actually had _talent_." Hermione said. I bit my lip, I knew that was probably how Malfoy made it on the team but that wasn't needed, that was a hit on the whole team, not just him, meaning me! Malfoy's smug look faltered for a second before he glared.

"No one asked you, you filthy little Mudblood." He spat. I froze and turned on him, eyes narrowed and furious while Hermione gasped. Flint had to guard him from Fred and George but there was no sense in guarding him from his own teammate.

"How _dare_ you?!" I snarled, stalking forward, he actually looked a little nervous and took a step back but I stopped when there was a loud bang, turning in time to see a flash of green light hit Ron in the stomach from his own wand.

He flew backwards and then started puking up slugs. I reeled back in disgust before I shook my head and carefully went forward, ignoring the fact that everyone on my team was basically dying of laughter. I, like everyone else, did _not_ want to touch Ron, so I just followed behind them, the only useful thing I did was get rid of the kid.

"Kid! _Move!" _I snapped, automatically he ran away, causing me to smirk evilly and trot after Ron, Hermione and Harry.

We got into Hagrids after we hid from Lockheart quickly.

"Better in then out!" the gamekeeper said cheerfully, letting him throw up in a basin, "Who was he trying to curse anyway." I spoke up,

"Malfoy, he called Hermione a Mudblood." I said with an apologetic glance at her.

"He didn'!" Hagrid snarled.

"He did. I don't really know what it means but I know it's really rude and—" Hermione started so I explained.

"Mudblood is an extremely derogatory term for a muggle-born, it basically means common blood or dirty blood, it's usually used by purebloods, especially the ones who think they're better than everyone else." I explained.

"Like the Malfoys, the rest of us know there's no difference, look at Neville, he's pureblood but…" Ron dived back to the basin. I fidgeted, my family was Pureblood _and _shifters, so yes, if I was raised by my real parents there's a good chance I would be a whole lot more like Malfoy.

Unfortunately I decided soon after that I needed to head back up to the pitch to work with my team so I apologetically excused myself, which resulted in that annoyed rant from Ron (constantly interrupted by slugs) about joining the Slytherin team. I just shrugged and ran off, I slipped into the locker rooms under the pitch and everyone turned to look at me. I frowned and sat down,

"What kept you Vulpes?" Filtch snarled. I gave him a level-eyed stare,

"I had to explain what a mudblood was to Hermione." I explained with a shrug, a few people snickered and made some comments about her stupidity before we got back to our planning.

We went back to the Castle after a few hours of rigorous practice, I was picking this stuff up quickly, it was relatively simple: score and don't get hit.

That night I decided to go around and shift, checking out the castle again in my other form, I was always very careful to check around every corner so I didn't run into anyone, that would be _awful_. I trotted happily through the halls, checking out anything I thought might be slightly suspicious as I went, I checked out Fluffy's old home cautiously but found he was gone and so was the trapdoor…

At around midnight I caught a strong scent of serpent and I heard a weird hissing noise echo through the halls, like it was coming from _in _the walls.

As soon as I heard that I turned tail and bolted back to the common room, if there was something big and serpentine in the walls it would _never_ attack a Slytherin! Right?

October came quickly, and with it came cold weather, more Quidditch and some angry words from Fred and George, they seemed to think I had somehow betrayed them by joining the Slytherin team but then they tried to use me to get our training techniques out of me, I had just laughed, turned their hair pink and ran away. (I was really good at changing the colors of things, I found a very handy book on the subject).

Saturday had become my unofficial 'training day' with Fred and George where basically I just ran around the school and tried to get in as much trouble without…getting in trouble. It was great! At the moment I was ready to try out that sticky bungee cord thing, it was sticking to the wall already so I just needed to get someone to run into it, so I shifted forms and waited for a big crowd to line up before I shot out of the shadows. Everyone screamed and jumped out of the way at once, I skidded into the shadows and shifted back, jumping back like I had just avoided the random fox that ran through the halls. I looked around with wide eyes, I noticed some random Hufflepuff boy push off the wall, shake his head and start walking away. I waited, noticing that Fred and George were peeking around a suit of armor, the kid walked forward for a while before he screamed and flew backwards.

I broke down in laughter and sprinted away, hearing Filtch come out of nowhere.

"Brilliant!" they crowed as we slipped down into one of the secret passages. I smiled proudly and we split off, I went down to the common room and they went to theirs, they had gotten a special fire resistant salamander and were planning to feed it a firework, just to see what happens.

That night I once again decided to go look around in the halls in my other form, this time instead of eating, maybe set up a few tricks for the following morning, the Twins showed me a spell that would make the ground super slippery, so bad that if you even touched it you fell down.

But as I walked I heard that hissing again, I shivered and fought my instinct to run, instead trying to follow the sound, to see where it was coming from. I chased it down the halls and skidded around the corner, hearing it fade away…it was going up the walls…the sound and destination were driven out of my mind at the scent of blood and the Golden trio, I froze and slunk forward carefully, trying to find the scent of the blood…I sort of knew the scent that it came from but I wasn't sure, it was muted by the other scents that lingered in the halls. I looked up at the walls, my acute sight catching what it said at once.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened  
Enemies of the Heir beware_

I whimpered, it was written in blood, and under it, hanging upside down, was Mrs. Norris, the cat.

"_Look!" _ I heard Hermione gasp and I sprinted away, I didn't want to be caught near that thing anyway.

I decided to leave the tricks for another time, I don't think it was very appropriate right now. Instead I slipped back around and snuck into the crowd in my human form, stretching on my toes, pretending to try to get a look.

"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" Malfoy sneered, he looked _happy _at the sight of the immobile cat.

The teachers arrived and pulled Mrs. Norris down, taking the golden trio into Lockheart's room but Snape hesitated behind, taking a flash out and scraping a good amount of blood into it.

"Miss. Vulpes." He called. I pushed my way through the crowd and trotted after him, ignoring the whispers that swelled behind me. I followed Snape into Lockheart's office, where the Golden Trio looked at me in shock, I smiled weakly at them and kept by Snape's side, looking at the cat, I could barely hear her heart pumping, it was much too slow, the gaps between each pump too long, but she was alive.

"She's alive." I whispered, glancing up at Snape who nodded slightly, he looked almost like he was holding back a…smile?!

Dumbledore said the same thing, Filtch blamed Harry but, to my _immense _surprise, Snape started to defend them! Then he wormed around to trying to get Harry out of Quidditch, which was much more normal than helping him.

"Mrs. Norris will be fine, Professor Sprout acquired some mandrakes and as soon as they're full grown they'll be able to heal her." Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

"Oh let me! I can make a Mandrake restorative draught in my sle—" Lockheart started chipperly but he was cut off by a furious Snape

"Excuse me, but I believe I am the Potions Master in this school." He hissed.

Aw-kward!

"You may go." Professor Dumbledore said to the three Gryffindors, they hesitated, looking at me but I just smiled and waved. "Miss. Vulpes needs to stay a little longer, no worries." The headmaster filled in. they nodded and booked it.

"And what does she need to do…?" Lockheart asked with a slight frown, I don't think he liked me much.

"Did you hear anything?" Dumbledore asked me instead of answering the Defense teacher. I nodded,

"Yah, I heard a really weird hissing noise, it seems like it's coming from the walls, this is the second time I heard it." I said quickly, I glanced up at Professor Snape, "Maybe that's why Harry was here, he heard it too and chased after it…but he doesn't have my hearing…huh." I turned away, frowning, back to the headmaster.

"Hmm…Severus?" Snape took out the flask and held it out to me,

"I'm guessing you can catch the scent of a person by their blood." He said. I nodded, blushing slightly and pulled the cork out, sniffing slightly. I frowned and closed my eyes,

"It's familiar…I think I know the person…but the scent is dim, other scents overlap it." I opened my eyes and frowned, shaking my head, "I can't figure out exactly who it is, sorry." I put the cap back in the flask and handed it back.

"I'm sorry but what was that? Are you some kind of enhanced human? I've dealt with a few cases where parents will cast spells on their children to make them better, horrid really, I've saved—" I cut him off, shifting forms and staring up at him, just proving how stupid he was before shifting back, brushing off my robes. "Of course! You're an Animagus!" I rolled my eyes and glanced at Dumbledore,

"May I go now?" he smiled and nodded, I turned and headed away.

The next few days were filled with a lot of rumors and Hermione and I searching out anything we could on the Chamber of Secrets, both of us had left our _Hogwarts, a history _books at home (Mine was hidden under the floorboards.) The most interesting (and laughable according to my house) was that _Harry_ was the Heir. We all learned about the Chamber of Secrets, finally, and that the heir would have to be Slytherin.

"I don't know how you're so nice Morgan, everyone else in your house…if the hat tried to put _me_ in Slytherin I'd be heading back on the train." Ron was saying. I pouted,

"My house isn't _that_ bad! It's just Malfoy! Amanda, Zabini, Nott, Ayla and Zane aren't that bad!" I whined they all looked at me like I was insane.

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest, sticking my nose in the air just as we turned the corner into the hall where the attack had been, of course, being the curious people we were we decided to poke around. We found weird scorch marks and funny spiders, nothing _that_ weird but I was still annoyed about that scent, I still couldn't place it! After that we looked around into the girls bathroom, where Hermione and I greeted Moaning Myrtle, wearily, trying to keep her from running away but she did anyway, without being able to find out any information.

Over the next few days I noticed the golden trio acting strangely, muttering between themselves, getting a signature for some book in the restricted section from Lockheart but they never once talked to me about it so I didn't ask. Thursday night I sat in the common room, working disgustedly on my DADA poem thing before I scowled at it, took out my wand, and lit it on fire, levitating it in the air so I didn't set my other papers on fire. I watched it burn slowly, smirking slightly.

"Uh…Vulpes…what are you doing?" Blaise asked cautiously, coming over to talk to me. I didn't take me eyes from the burning parchment.

"Burning my poem for Lockheart's class." I said simply. He laughed and picked up a piece of parchment as well,

"Burn mine?" I smiled and moved the paper into the center of the room,

"ANYONE WANT TO BURN THEIR LOCKHEART WORK?!" I shouted through the room. A bunch of people came over, smirking and laughing, and tossed some pieces of parchment on my ever growing fire.

The next day basically half the Slytherins came to class with the same excuse 'someone messed up on a fire spell and burnt our work.' It was great.

"So what really happened?" Ron asked on the way to lunch. I laughed.

"I started a mini bonfire of Lockheart's homework, it was a lot of fun."

xXx

Today was the first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. I could smell rain in the air but I was mentally freaking out, my first game…what if we lost?! Gah I couldn't lose! But if we did…it went back and forth and I started to get scared, I wanted to back down but I shook my head roughly, starting to mutter under my breath 'Slytherins never back down from a challenge Slytherins never back down from a challenge' over and over again, I saw Malfoy roll his eyes at me but I ignored him, I felt better.

We took to the air, Malfoy shooting higher than everyone else while I slipped into position, prepared to catch and dodge. I dodged a bludger as it shot by me, seeming to aim for Harry. George braced with the bat, looked at me before aiming to the side, missing me when he would've had a perfect shot at me.

We just kept scoring! Forty…fifty…sixty to nothing! I felt great! Even though it was pouring rain then Harry got the snitch two inches from Malfoy's ear and collapsed on the ground, rolling in the mud before he fainted. I snarled in anger and shot after Malfoy, slapping him on the head.

"Worst…seeker…EVER!" I shouted at him before landing and running over to Harry. I winced as I noticed Lockheart standing by, looking to do some magic I knew would fail.

And fail it did, Harry now had one arm…and one useless rubber…thing.

Ron, Hermione and I helped him to the Hospital wing where Madame Pomfery put up a huge fuss about the lack of bones in Harry's arm. I stood awkwardly by Hermione as Ron helped Harry into his PJs, I was still soaked, muddy and in my emerald quidditch robes, which fueled the awkwardness. After a few minutes we got to talk to him again, he asked me to get him a glass of water so I trotted away, hearing something about blaming Malfoy for fixing the bludger but then the Gryffindor team busted in. I walked back over and handed him the water, the team spared me one annoyed glance before congratulating their Seeker.

"Flint was yelling at Malfoy, neither looked pleased." Fred said with a huge smile. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yah, like I said, worst seeker _ever." _I grumbled. The twins suddenly smirked and ran over to me, dancing around me tauntingly.

"We won we won hahahahaHAha!" they sang. I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, letting them gloat.

xXx

The next morning the news spread that that little kid who stalked Harry, Collin, was now petrified. I was shocked, to have another attack, and poor Ginny was _freaking _out, she was terrified, I'd seen her just walk down the halls and jump when she saw her own reflection in a suit of armor, poor girl.

Christmas came around and, again, I stayed, as did Malfoy for some reason, I didn't care really, his father was probably just clearing out all the Dark arts stuff in his house and didn't want his son in the way. Oh well.

The next interesting thing that happened was in potions, we were working on Swelling Solutions, Malfoy was flicking puffer fish eyes at Ron, Harry and I, I would retaliate every once and a while since Snape liked me and he would turn a blind eye to it. Towards the end of class there was a sudden explosion from Goyle's cauldron, his potion sprayed everywhere, so I had to dive under my desk to avoid getting hit in the face like half the class did.

Snape was _not_ pleased.

The next day everyone noticed the sign-up sheet for Dueling club.

"You think we should go?" I asked Blaise, who stood next to me with Nott and Ayla.

"And watch some kids make a fool out of themselves? Definitely." I laughed and walked into the great hall, talking idly with my friends. That night we all headed back to the Great Hall, apprehensive and excited, I think the entire school was there.

"Who do you think's going to teach us?" I asked, I was standing with my Slytherin friends.

"Not sure, I just hope it's not…" Zane trialed off with a groan, Lockheart strutted up to the stage, professor Snape following him,

"Well it just got interesting." I breathed, smirking at Snape's murderous look.

After a cheer worthy demonstration by Snape we were separated into pairs, I was placed up against Parkinson (blech). I glared at my opponent, I did not like this girl…at all, and she glared back.

We were _supposed _to simply disarm the other but hey! Where's the fun in that? I shot a curse right at Parkinson as soon as Lockheart said 'thr—" since she shot at 'two' I dodged her curse but mine hit her straight on, she fell flat on her face and seemed unable to push herself up since I used a spell that basically increased the gravity around that object, pinning it to the floor.

"I said disarm only!" Lockheart shouted, looking flustered.

"Whoops, missed that part." I smirked, sneering down at Parkinson who was snarling at me in rage. I laughed and slipped into the crowd, leaving Parkinson on the ground, going to watch Harry and Malfoy duel. They also missed the 'dissarm only' part, Malfoy sending a huge black snake at Harry who _spoke _to it!

Yah…weird.

The rumors got much worse, now everyone except for most Slytherins believed that Harry was the Heir, I think a lot of Slytherins _did _believe they were just pissed it was Potter. Soon after the snake incident two more victims were claimed by the monster, Nearly-headless Nick and some Hufflepuff kid, I think his name was Justin or something like that. Now everyone was terrified of Harry but the twins and I just laughed it off and joked about it, there was _no way _it was him.

Malfoy had snapped at me at least ten times for laughing about it, always saying something about the heir not being something to joke about, I just laughed at him each time.

The second term was finally over and almost no one was still here, there was the golden trio, the Weasleys, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, about two upper classmen and I and I think some random Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws.

Christmas was boring as usual, I got a few presents from my friends and nothing from my 'family'. (YAY!) I got to relax on the big leather couch by the fire that was always taken and relax, reading one of the books I got.

I was really into the book, not paying any attention to the world around me, so I yelped when my legs were suddenly picked up and dropped off the edge of the couch. I looked up and scowled as Malfoy sat down, reading a letter. I rolled my eyes and drew my feet up so I didn't have to touch him but he laughed at something, causing me to glance up curiously before back down at my book quickly, I probably didn't want to know.

I kept reading, noticing finally that Crabbe and Goyle were missing.

"You're guards off stuffing themselves?" I asked boredly, glancing at him just so I could see his glare.

I smirked and went back to my book. He stood up after a while, muttering about slow idiots. He left and I rolled my eyes, heading down to the dorms, grabbing my sketchbook before walking back up. Malfoy had his guards back and was looking them funny.

"Morgan!" Goyle gasped when he spotted me. I sneered at them angrily,

"Since when do you call me by my first name you idiotic bonehead?" I snapped, "And here I though together you had the combined brain power of one normal first year!" I growled, rolling my eyes, I was surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle smile slightly at that.

"Shut up Vulpes, you'll be the first Slytherin to get attacked by the Heir, you're _worse_ than a Mudblood." I laughed spitefully.

"Oh yah, me, a pureblood family that branches back farther than _yours_ worse than a muggleborn, smart Malfoy, smart." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, sitting back down on the couch.

"So you don't know anything about the heir?" Goyle asked, I swear those three have had this conversation five times now.

"No, I already told you that, geez how slow _are _you?" Malfoy snapped. I opened my mouth to answer, "If I hear a _word_ from you Vulpes..." he trailed off threateningly, not even looking at me. I smiled,

"A word." I said tauntingly. I heard him let out an agitated breath before continuing to talk to his guards,

"I wish I did know though, I'd love to thank them, maybe give them a list of people they should attack, I heard that the last time it was opened fifty years ago a Mudblood _died_ I hope it's Granger this time." I sighed and shook my head, I'd heard this so many times I barely even responded, though I did use it as an excuse to hit him. I reached over and smacked him on the head with my sketchbook.

"No one's dying, just shut up." I said boredly and starting to sketch out a picture of my fox form. Malfoy grumbled something and showed them whatever he had found so amusing earlier, they read it over but, to both of our surprises, neither of them laughed, those to laughed at _everything_ Malfoy said, what was up with them?!

"I think your guards are broken Malfoy." I piped up, he just glared at me before starting to talk about Mr. Weasley. I felt like I should defend him but I really didn't feel like it, Malfoy made fun on to many people to defend them all so I just ignored him, but I heard my name so I started listening in.

"The Weasley family doesn't even act like purebloods, it's pathetic, kind of like the Vulpes family." He raised his voice slightly. I pointed my pencil at him.

"Oi! Just because my family doesn't like to be in the public eye doesn't make them pathetic!" I snapped, they were all dead, I refuse to have them made fun of, no one knew much about me, they didn't know my parents and grandparents were dead and they didn't even know my _birthday_, and I liked it that way.

"Yah whatever," he turned back to his guards, "Did you know they raided the Manor last week? They didn't find anything of course, we have an anti-chamber under the drawing room floor where we keep our most valuable items." I scrunched up my nose and imitated him silently, an anti-chamber, stupid rich people.

"Aha!" Crabbe suddenly burst out then they both stood up and ran away. I looked at them strangely over the top of the sketch book.

"Definitely broken." I said, nodding before going back to my drawing but my head snapped up, catching the scents of Harry and Ron mixed together with Crabbe and Goyle's…okay? Malfoy just sat in his seat, looking shocked and staring after his guards.

"Think it's possible they accidentally swallowed what little brains they had left?" he asked out loud casually.

"With those two? No doubt." I said equally casually before we both went back to doing whatever. I got bored of drawing and just stared at the fire, stretched out as far as I could on the couch without touching him.

"So…why did you stay here?" I asked lazily, I was bored and I wanted to talk and he happened to be the only one around.

"Wanted to." He answered, he sounded bored too, "Wish I hadn't, what about you?" I swallowed, my hand resting on my shoulder, it was healed, now just a long scar,

"I had some…issues with my 'parents'." I said coolly then we both slipped back into silence. Well this was fun…

The next day I found out that Hermione was in the Hospital wing from Harry since I was sitting with him and Ron for Breakfast at the Gryffindor table and her absence was very noticeable. However, much to my annoyance they wouldn't tell me _how_ she got cat like features, it looked like a fail attempt to gain an animal form.

"Okay fine, don't tell me what happened, I get that you don't trust a Slytherin, no one ever does." I spat in annoyance, glaring at the three Gryffindors in front of me they looked ashamed and glanced between each other.

"We…" Harry sighed and finally confessed. "We made a polyjuice potion and went to figure out if Malfoy was the heir." I blinked once and everything made sense.

"Then I'm guessing you were Crabbe and Goyle." I said, eyes narrowed, they nodded, "And you tried Bulstrode and got her cat?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "And _none_ of you thought to ask the Slytherin what she had heard?!" I shouted.

"W-Well we thought you'd never be able to get any information out of Malfoy because you two hate each other so much." Hermione muttered.

"But since you know why didn't you defend my dad!" Ron snapped angrily, I shrugged,

"Malfoy talks crap about so many people, all the time, I don't even bother anymore, I hit him though, _and_ I could've _easily_ told you Malfoy was always ranting about how he wished he could find the Heir so he could suggest getting me and Hermione killed!" I spat, "I hear things in the Common room, we're not as anti-social as you may think." With that I turned and stalked out, heading to the common room angrily.

When school started up again I stuck singularly with my Slytherin friends, saying simply I was annoyed at them if someone asked why I was avoiding them.

School went on normally, Snape was giving us all a large amount of extra homework, the usual. Now that all the students were back I didn't like how loud it was in the common room so I wandered around for a while, looking for a different place to do my work. Filtch was mopping agitatedly at a huge spill on the floor in the second floor hallway, where Mrs. Norris was attacked, no one really ever came here anymore if they avoided it, people think it's cursed. I looked at the door closest to me, Myrtle's Bathroom. I sighed and pushed the door open, I've barely visited in here but I'm sure she would let me work if I didn't make fun of her.

"W-Who's there?" a voice sniffled from one of the stalls.

"I'm Morgan Vulpes, is it okay if I work in here? The common room is too loud." I called back, looking around, it was depressing looking…very creepy but I liked creepy!

"Morgan Vulpes? I've never heard that name before." She sniffed, peeking out at me, she was a mousey girl with her hair in two pony tails and large glasses on her nose.

"Yes I've never come to visit you before, is it okay if I sit?" I asked, pointing to the windowsill.

"Go ahead, I probably won't bother you." She said with a little smile. I laughed,

"Bother me all you want, you're only one person, in the common room it's being bothered by ten." I settled on the windowsill and opened my bag, taking out what I needed for potions and starting to write.

"What are you working on?" she asked, her voice was high pitched and nasally but I've dealt with worse.

"Potions, Professor Snape gave us way too much." I laughed again. "Were the teachers when you were alive bad?" I asked casually, trying to start a conversation. She snorted and giggled,

"You don't know the half of it! They would give us six foot essays on a topic that happened in one day!" she whined. I winced sympathetically

"Ooo, that sucks. I'm sure my work load will get much worse, I'm only in my second year."

"I died in my fifth year." She said with a heavy sigh. I hummed sorrowfully and kept writing, almost done with the essay.

After I finished I rolled it up carefully and packed it away, I wasn't in the mood to do anymore work, I just wanted to talk.

"Myrtle, may I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I like you." I smiled,

"Well thanks but why do you just stay in the bathroom? I'm sure there are millions of places in the castle must more interesting then here." She sniffled again and looked at the stall she seemed to like more than the rest.

"I died in here, in that very stall." I blinked in shock,

"You died in the bathroom? What happened? Were you attacked?" she shook her head.

"Oh no, there was some strange boy talking in a different language over by that sink, the faucet never worked, and it sounded like a door opened…then all I saw was a pair of bright yellow eyes…then I woke up and I was dead." She sniffled again.

"That's awful, strange I must admit, but awful." She nodded and swooped around the ceiling. I glanced at the clock and gasped.

"I'm sorry but it's almost curfew and Filtch is in a bad mood, if I get caught…" I shuddered, she giggled and nodded,

"Of course, bye!" she sang and dove back into the toilet. I jumped up and snuck out of the bathroom, back down to the common room, curious about her death, it's strange but…this _is _Hogwarts, strange things happen.

I talked to Myrtle almost every day now, that was the only place I would work, she was interesting, a little depressing but interesting, I got a good look into the past of Hogwarts, I was guessing at least forty years back, I wasn't sure when exactly. But the most horrifying thing that happened next was at Breakfast on February fourteenth.

I came in and froze, my friends behind me ran into me, causing me to stumble forward then I resumed my opened mouthed horror filled stance.

"Hey! What's with the oh…" Zane trailed off, staring around as well.

The walls were covered in huge pink flowers, giving off a minor yet suffocating perfume and heart shaped confetti rained from the now pale blue ceiling. I went over to a seat and sat down, glaring disgustedly at the confetti that covered the table.

"That's not something you see every day." Blaise snickered. I glanced up at him, he was looking at the staff table so I did too.

Professor McGonagall had a muscle twitch in her cheek, most of the teachers looked stony faced and annoyed, Professor Snape looked like he was about to attack Lockheart who was in bright pink robes, looking excited and waiting for silence.

"Happy Valentines day!" the blonde teacher shouted, "I would like to thank all forty-seven people who have sent me Valentine's days cards, I have arranged a special surprise for all of you but it doesn't end there…" he clapped his hands and a small herd of pissed off looking dwarves came in…with golden wings carrying harps.

"I feel bad for them." I breathed.

"Them? Feel bad for us! Look at this crap!" Zane yelped.

"My own card carrying cupids! They'll be wandering around delivering your Valentines! And that's not all, I'm sure my colleagues will want to get in on the spirit! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a love potion? Professor Flitwick knows more about entrancement enchantments than any wizard I've ever known!" Flitwick was shaking his head, holding his head in his hands and Snape looked like the first student who asked about a love potion would be force-fed poison.

"Anyone want to go ask Snape if there's some potion that would make everyone hate each other?" I asked quietly. Ayla raised her hand slightly and smirked at me.

As we left I turned to Amanda,

"If you were one of the forty-seven who sent Lockheart a valentine…" I trailed off, eyes narrowed. She blushed and suddenly ran off, talking to her older sister in seventh year. I rolled my eyes and started the day. I decided to send Fred and George a card, one that if you opened it it would explode, covering the person in bright pink butterflies that followed whoever it was around for the entire day.

All throughout those 'cupids' came bursting into the class to give out Valentine's. The teachers were absolutely livid but I almost got a laugh out of Snape…SNAPE!

In the middle of class, when everyone was working, I stood up, smiling evilly, and walking up to him.

"Professor, could I ask you something?" he glared down at me,

"If you ask me for a Love Potion I will not be lenient." He growled. I smirked,

"Of course not sir, I was wondering if there was something that had the opposite effect and possibly effected people just by smelling vapors?" I asked, an evil smile curling over my lips.

His lips twitched upward and I blinked in shock before continuing to wait for an answer.

"Even if there was I wouldn't be able to show it to you." I pouted,

"Boo, well thanks anyway sir." I turned at went back to my seat, he continued through the class looking slightly more happy and tormenting even more people.

Later that day I saw Fred and George with butterflies swarming around their head, they glared at me but I just smiled innocently.

"Happy Valentine's day!" I cooed and took off running before they could hex me.

Later in the day, on the way to the next class, there was a big hold up in the hallway. I frowned and tried to push through,

"What's going on?" I asked loudly, hoping for an answer.

"Potter's trying to escape a singing valentine I believe." Nott said, he was much taller than I was.

"Ooo…I wanna hear it!" I said and forced my way through the crowd, hearing Malfoy make an appearance as well.

_His eyes as green as a fresh picked toad,  
His hair as dark as a black board.  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

I blinked, looked at both Harry and the dwarf on his ankles and burst out laughing with everyone else, Harry tried to laugh with us but he was blushing spectacularly and looking like he would've given anything to be somewhere else.

Malfoy picked up something that looked like a diary that had spilled from Harry's ripped bag. I growled in annoyance and stalked forward.

"Give the notebook back." I spat.

"What? You know what's in this? Now I'm even more curious, I'll just take a peek." Harry got pissed and grabbed his wand,

"_Expelliarmus!"_ the book flew out of his hand, so a smirking Ron caught it.

"Oi! You! Morgan Vulpes!" I froze and spun around, facing the dwarf who stalked forward, "Took me ta long ta find yah. 'ere." He handed me two cards before lumbering away.

I looked down at them cautiously, one of them was probably from the Twins but the other…the other I didn't know.

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!" I heard Malfoy snarl and I looked up in time to see Ginny run into her class, head in her hands. I froze at that second, the scent…I think it was her! Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets!

I think…

I needed better proof.

That night I decided to plan out how I could get a scent of this girl's blood but…that would be hard. Instead I just sat down with the two Valentines on a desk staring at them like howlers.

"You know, they're not going to kill you." Amanda said, painting her nails across the table.

"I sent a gag one to Fred and George, so one of these might." She laughed,

"That's your own fault for sending it, open them." I took a deep breath and reached out to take the one on the right, pulling open the seal before hiding under the desk.

When nothing happened I peeked over the desk and opened it carefully.

_You did our job for us hiding under the desk!  
Happy Valentine's Day-  
Fred and George _

I scowled at the card before looking at the other one curiously. I opened that one, much more relaxed and read it over.

_But that's no fun!_

Then the card blew up.

I screamed and jumped back, but the cloud covered me, I waved it away coughing and looked at myself. I groaned and looked at Amanda,

"What did they do?" she beamed at me,

"You have wings!" I craned my neck to look behind me, revealing two puffy little cherub wings, flapping cheerfully behind me.

I hit my head on the desk and shook my head, I had a feeling I would have to go to class with these tomorrow.

And I did.

I tried to keep my head high as I walked through the halls, people snickering and laughing at me, one or two of the butterflies still remained around the twins and they were happy to see the wings.

xXx

Months passed and since there were no more attacks I decided not to go after Ginny, deciding to go only if there was another attack.

Easter holidays came with the choice of third year's subjects, I decided at once on Care for Magical Creatures and Divination. I loved all creatures (the centaurs were starting to like me a little more so they only watched me occasionally when I went to the Dark Forest) and my Grandmother had been a seer so I should check to see if I had the genes.

The next Quidditch match came up: Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor. I was wearing what little red I could find and ready to support my off and on friends. I heard what I thought to be the hissing noise again but I shook it off, there were too many people around for me to be able to hear that, it was too hard to hear when it was silent so I went out and sat in the stands but frowned when I saw McGonagall coming on the field with a bullhorn my stomach twisted, did I actually hear it?! Oh no…

"THE GAME HAS BEEN CANCELLED!" she shouted. I followed the crowd of people, I needed to find Ginny _now._

I decided to actually _attack _Ginny, only scratch her, to get the scent of her blood and figure it out so I charmed my hair white and shifted forms so my other form would also be white and snuck out. I waited by the Gryffindor tower, hoping she wasn't already in the common room.

After about an half hour of waiting, when I was starting to lose hope, she finally walked around the corner with a friend both looking terrified. I took a deep breath and sprung out of my hiding spot, hitting Ginny. She and he friend screamed but I was able to cut her just enough for blood to flow. When I did I got it all over my paw and limped away as quick as I could.

Once I was out of the way I shifted back, charmed my hair back to its normal black and white color and stopped. My hand did have blood on it, I could easily pick out her scent over mine and it matched the blood from before.

Ginny was attacking people.

I turned and started to run to the closets teacher, Snape, to tell him what had happened when I heard something and spun around, before I finished spinning I caught the glance of something in the reflection of the window:

Golden eyes.

Then everything went black.

Third POV

Professor Snape sat in his room, silently grading his papers when he heard the sound of running footsteps. He looked up and scowled, standing up and sweeping out the door, no one should even be out of their common rooms let alone running through the halls. He stalked up to where he heard the footsteps and turned the corner, prepared to hand out a detention when he stopped. In the middle of the hallway stood the girl he had helped so many times, halfway turned around but facing the window, her mouth open in shock, eyes wide and dulled.

The first attack on a Slytherin by the Monster of Slytherin and a Pureblood nonetheless.

Snape turned and ran towards the hospital wing, finding Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfery there as well. They all looked up in surprise at his sudden entrance.

"Severus? What's wrong has—"

"There's been another attack." He said, slightly out of breath.

"Oh dear! Who?"

"Miss. Vulpes." They all glanced at each other and hurried out, Snape leading the way. He showed him where the girl was and allowed Dumbledore to look her over, when he noticed the blood on her hand he frowned.

"There's blood on her hand." He told the others, "Yet no wound, I believe she found who opened the Chamber of Secrets and whoever it was figured that out and sent the beast after her." He said.

"But to send the creature after a _Pureblood_, that's never happened before!" McGonagall gasped. "I didn't it believe it was possible!"

"Miss. Vulpes did always enjoy breaking the rules didn't she? Looks like she just broke another." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

xXx

The news of a Pureblood being attacked by the monster was the biggest talk of the castle the next day. It had always been Muggle-borns, no one else, everyone was shocked and now it was proven anyone could be attacked, putting even more people on edge. Of course soon after the rumors spread that Morgan actually _was_ a muggle-born, which the Slytherin house stomped out immediately.

"No Mudblood could _ever _make it into Slytherin!" Blaise snapped at a group of people asking him and her closest friends if she had ever spilled her _true_ blood lineage.

"She's a Pureblood of high class!" Ayla shouted as well, pissed people were talking bad about her petrified friend.

_Everyone_ in Slytherin house was shocked at the attack, even Draco Malfoy, supposedly Morgan's second highest rival (under Parkinson who was ecstatic by the way) slipped into the hospital wing and gave a slightly forced sneer at the girl,

"Looks like you didn't prove me wrong this time Vulpes." Before leaving.

First POV

_Ooooooowwwwww. _

That was the first thing that came to my head. I felt like someone had taken a hammer…and hit my skull at _least_ twenty times. I blinked my eyes opened slowly and moved my unnaturally stiff limbs, they creaked with every move I made. I looked around curiously, trying to figure out what happened.

"Miss. Vulpes! Last to fall, first to rise!" the healer chirped, coming over and checking me over. I blinked and looked at her in confusion, my head throbbing.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice slurred and raspy.

"You were petrified by a Basilisk dear, you saw its reflection." She said like it was the most normal thing in the world. I blinked and nodded,

"Oh…yah…of course."

"You look like you're doing fine! Just stay here a little longer." I nodded and continued to look around in confusion.

How'd I get here…? I also had the feeling I had something _really _important to tell someone but I couldn't remember who or what…I reached up to push my hair out of my face when I noticed what looked like dried blood on my hand. I gasped, everything coming back to me. I jumped up out of my bed, eyes wild, looking for someone to tell.

"Miss. Vulpes! Lay down!" Madame Pomfery commanded running back over to push me down.

"But I know who opened the Chamber! I need to—"

"We already know dear, the beast is dead, Mr. Potter killed it, Ginny is alright as well." I collapsed back in the bed.

"Okay then." I breathed, and tried to scrub the blood off my hand.

"I think you're okay now dear, head down to the feast." I nodded and stood up, smiling thankfully at the nurse. I realized I was in a pair of black pants and a white cami, my usual PJs but shrugged it off, heading downstairs. Before I left I looked back at everyone else, they were _just_ starting to stir.

I walked down into the main hall and pushed the doors open, everyone went quiet and I blinked.

"Uh…hi?" I said in shock, waving before walking over to the Slytherin table, getting jumped by Amanda.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she squealed.

"Yah! Lot better can't breathe!" I gasped so she let me go, still beaming.

"Before I give you the whole 'happy you're alive thing' I need to ask the question _everyone _wants to know." Zane said, standing up and looking at me, once again there was a silence over the hall.

"Okay, what? I won't lie, promise." I said.

"What's your blood lineage?" I blinked in shock,

"Pureblood, not a drop of muggle blood in my veins." I said at once. Everyone muttered in confusion before more people started showing up and the chatter rose back up happily.

"Why did people want to know what my lineage was?" I asked stupidly, still not getting it.

"Because idiot, you were the only Slytherin to get attacked and everyone else was a Mudblood." Malfoy sneered. I made a face, automatically annoyed at the thought of being called a muggleborn.

"Eh, I always liked breaking the rules, this one is just another one to add to my list!" I laughed but Ayla punched me lightly, but I froze, eyes flashing fearfully before I just scowled at her.

"We were worried about you, don't joke." She growled. I rolled my eyes,

"I was talking to Malfoy, who obviously wouldn't care so I can joke all I want." I returned. Malfoy snorted,

"Got that right." I turned and glared at him, picking up a piece of something and throwing it at him.

"Go get attacked by a Hippogriff!" I snapped before turning back to my friends.

Then…BACK TO HELL! Hurrah! (sobs)


End file.
